A Taste of StarClan
by Aelibia
Summary: Drabbles and oneshots depicting the many adventures untold in the Warriors series. Many cats, many stories to tell. Sometimes wisdom transcends from experience, but other times you can receive it from those who have experienced.
1. A Taste of StarClan

**A/N:** Before I wanted to make a multi-chapter fic, even before I wanted to do a 50sentences thing, I wanted to make one of these.

--------------------

**Title:** A Taste of StarClan

**Characters:** Firestar, Spottedleaf

**Genre:** General Sadness

---

The trees were different now, smelt different.

The forest was gone.

These trees remained a ghostly testimony to the cats who had met beneath them once a moon, faithfully, to keep some sort of peace.

Instead of wading through a shallow stream, lurid from the glare and brightness of passing monsters, he crawled through fence after fence to get here. And only to find the Great Rock desecrated by the small twolegs, crawling all over it and never understanding its true worth, never feeling the beat of a hundred pawsteps which pulsed in the very veins of its being.

He would have liked to stand there again, meek and nervous as he took the place of Bluestar as she slowly lost her mind, confident and apprehensive as he rose to the position of leader at last, weary and worn down as he prepared to leave his only true home.

He could almost see the crowd assembled below, their scent almost carried on the empty breeze, not the sound of lawn mowers and barking dogs flowed into his ears, but the hushed gossip of queens and the rash strutting of warriors and apprentices alike.

He _did_ see Spottedleaf in the center of the clearing, waiting for him, like always. She had led him here, back over the mountains, past the Moonstone, to this clearing, the only remains of what was once a great civilization now surrounded on all sides by lush green grass and its keepers.

On his ninth life, his grandson Jaypaw expressed disbelief when Firestar had ambled into the medicine cat's den and told him he was going back to the forest.

But what forest was there to go back to? It was all destroyed by the twolegs.

I _must_ go back to the forest, Jaypaw.

And so here he was, walking towards Spottedleaf steadily, feeling his strength flow back into him like a stream, no more sting from his bleeding paws, no more chill from the wind, his coat was as full as it had ever been, glowing yellow and bright as a lion.

The leader of LionClan.

Fire will save the forest, Spottedleaf.

He touched her nose with his own, and she smiled. There was nothing to say. A rush of energy hit him like the newleaf flood, and he bounded after her when she ran playfully into the lush foliage, the sky appearing closer than ever, and the wind carrying tales of squirrels and pigeons and rabbits, many more than would ever be fought over.

He ran, his gift of tireless energy coming back to him in a flash, felt the wind ripple into his pelt, felt like he could run forever and ever.

He reached a peak in the ground and looked back down at the clearing, saw a careworn, war-torn, old tomcat laying curled up in the dust, smiled down at that cat. That cat would never hunt again, but here there was nothing more to hold Firestar down.

Spottedleaf called to him, again he raced after her. There was nothing to be done looking at that cat. That cat would never walk again. This was what he always had to look forward to, even more than love or life itself. He knew that world, but he felt this freedom.

And as they ran into the darkness together, he though he could almost taste the sound of the stars.


	2. Yellow as the Sun

**A/N:** I really like Yellowfang. She really didn't deserve what happened to her. ;;

--------------------

**Title:** Yellow as the Sun

**Characters:** Yellowfang

**Genre:** Angst

---

More than anything, Yellowfang was proud.

Strong in body and weak in mind, she had entered self-desecration as a ShadowClan cat; defiling the purity that StarClan gave to all medicine cats. She wasn't the first, but her sorrow was one unsurpassed by any.

Years passed as she watched Brokenkit grow strong and ambitious under his father's steely gaze, the son that the dark leader had always wanted. Birthing the kit was difficult and painful, her anguish augmented as she watched two of them wither away and die soon after even as she watched the third thrash about and cling to life with a rigidness that mirrored his leadership later on.

A fighter even from the beginning.

She remembered how she felt when Brokentail finally ascended to leadership after an outing with his father had gone wrong, a fate for Crookedstar that she predicted long before Brokentail's eyes cast hungrily upon his father's den. As the rest of the clan mourned brave Crookedstar and praised the newly crowned Brokenstar, Yellowfang retreated to her den and celebrated outside herself while her emotions wracked with turmoil.

She was shocked when Brokenstar brought the kits back to camp, dead and cold, a warrior's bite in each tiny neck. A training regimen gone terribly wrong, turned into a cold-blooded escapade of a medicine cat gone terribly wrong. But what, then? Another mourning period? Oh, sorrow and wickedness of a cursed offspring, she cried out to StarClan on her first night in exile.

After that, it wouldn't take long for reports to spread like greencough among the clans of a kit-killer, a murderous, gray-furred, she-cat prowling in the shadows and feeding on hapless kits who wandered off too far.

Yellowfang coughed and released the elder's scruff, choking on the thick black smoke that permeated the cracks in stone and reached the two shaking cats even in her den. The old one wouldn't last much longer, and neither would she. The only thing now was to wait for Fireheart to find her. She knew he would.

However it was she expected to be found, it certainly wasn't by being jumped on by a big-headed apprentice. He was Firepaw then, still orange like fury but considerably more stupid, she had to admit. There was something in him she admired, though. Even after being stepped on for his past, bitterness never came, only a determination so powerful that sometimes it made Yellowfang smile and purr, but only when there was no one around to listen.

Punishment for Firepaw meant elder duty, and in that time, Yellowfang grew unusually attached to the young cat. She could see something in him, a destiny that not even he knew himself, and more than anything, she wanted it to be true. Maybe then, she could rest in peace at night, knowing that for once she had done something commendable.

A tragedy brought her to the position of medicine cat. How ironic, considering a tragedy brought her here in the first place. Maybe good things really _did_ come out of bad situations.

Her pride was always strong, always kept her alive. She always had pride in herself and her abilities as a medicine cat, but now she had some other cat to be proud of, Fireheart. Watching him become a warrior was the greatest moment in her life, and her joy during his ceremony was so great she thought her old chest would burst. What was this?

Now she knew.

The death of Crookedstar's child affirmed it. The death berries made quick work of that cat's offspring and with his death came peace at last to ThunderClan and the other Clans of the forest, at least for a little while. Now a fire ravaged the forest, stripping ThunderClan bare of its protection and marking a new beginning for all of them.

Most of them, anyway. She knew her body couldn't take much more smoke, and with every breath, a little more of her spirit fled to StarClan. She would wait, though. She had to tell him when he came to rescue her. She _had_ to.

Yellowfang released the dead elder's body and lay down beside it to wait for her son.


End file.
